The Imperial Raid
The Crew of the Lucky Star had been tasked with capturing the star-Port in Jabaraths dome and opening up the trains for Voss and Plainths troops to come in and capture the rest of the dome. They reached the ship, disabled the control center with a bomb and blew up the numerous freighters and shuttles in the bay with only minimal resistance. However the Empire was no doubt aware of the movement and had jumped in a small fleet. A group of 4 shuttles was incoming and would be here shortly, so they needed to get troops in quickly. Then blew their way through the starport walls and hovering above the train station, they attacked the blockade around Plainth’s train station. They took a few nasty hits from the e-webs and blaster cannons, but eventually Plainth’s soldiers turned up and turned the tide, scattering the defenders. they then regrouped in Jabarath’s starport and awaited the troops. The shuttles used their blasters to shoot up the ground to raise a dust-screen to cover their approach to the dome. However as soon as they got inside, the troops fired and after a long minute of blind shooting it became obvious that the “troops” were hastily assembled droids formed to act as a distraction. Whilst everybody was distracted the Imperials had landed two other forces elsewhere, Plainths and Voss’s now understaffed domes had been infiltrated and its defenders killed. They raced to Plainth’s dome, deciding to take the train tunnels rather than risk being shot down outside. and scraped their way violently through the tunnels and landing in Plainth’s starport. Arriving in a completely empty starport they found the bodies hidden in lockers and signs of Optio mercenaries, which they followed towards the Museum run by Reth Allaine. However the entire settlement was rife with tension and paranoia. Max and Lowrrick engaged a group, whilst the others ran ahead to the Museum. When they arrived at the Museum, they were just in time to find the Mercenaries being blown up by a boobytrap in the museums entrance. Pash laid down “suppressing fire” whilst Elaina tried to get into Reth’s private house finding it to be equally well boobytrapped. They managed to delay the Optio agents enough for Max and the Wookie to arrive and together they managed to drive them off. However they were disturbed the Reth and Recca were not physically present to defend their home. They debated about what to do, but eventually decided to re-arm the boobytraps and leave the artifacts where they were as they realised that the safe was actually quite secure as there were reports of a red-armoured figure striding through Voss’s dome with black armoured troops and cutting through her people like a hot knife through butter. They flew across the surface of the moon, evading a couple of tie-fighter patrols and taking a few hits in the process as they outran them. Inside the dome the slaughter was gruesome with targets hacked apart by blades and shot with unerring precision by blasters. They passed the throne room (The Burned Hutt was dead and Reth’s arms were taken) and the Clinic (Where Helmann Drii was reported to have gone down into the mines to rescue as many slaves as he could) They descended into the depths of the mines, passing the dead and unconscious bodies of Voss’s troops. They found Helman Drii dutifully liberating the slaves with his “lightsaber” Beyond that they approached the forbidden zone and found the first evidence of dead space-troopers. They joined the firefight from behind and outflanked the troopers who were led by a red-clad figure holding one of the black artifacts in one hand and a force pike in the other. One of the Emperor's Elite Imperial Guard. He was duelling with Reth Alaine who had recovered his armed and was attacking the figure unarmed. When Elaina tried to influence the figures mind he shrugged her off and removed his helmet revealing that he was her Father and demanded that the troopers capture her alive. The Imperial Guardsman caught Reth in the sternum and threw him bodily away hurling him against a wall. Voss used the distraction to strike him from behind with a pair of vibro-knives and he abandoned his troopers fleeing at an inhuman speed. In the aftermath Recca was found barely alive, and Hellman was called to treat her. Reth had gone and was last seen moving into the Jedi temple that housed the dark artifacts in the heart of the forbidden zone. Inside the Jedi Temple, there were tracks from Reth, but he had long since vanished, going back to his shuttle in Plainth’s dome. There were indications that he had fallen into the well of black turbulent oil at the heart of the temple. Hellman identified a corpse as a renowned Jedi Master, long since dead and missing her lightsaber. Voss was badly injured and most of her forces were dead. The Lucky Star was so badly damaged that it was nearly a write-off. Fortunately The Imperial Guard hasd stolen another more accessible ship and the Lambda class shuttle sat abandoned outside the base. However with some vacuum suits and work by the rest of the crew the shuttle was ready to go and they could raid the Imperial base at their leisure whilst the Imperial Fleet is still around Secundus. Back to Main Page